


Thinta

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Thinta

UBrienne wayazi ukuthi imizamo yakhe ingahle ibe yize, kepha kufanele azame. Manje kwakungekho themba elisele. UQueen Daenerys wayengeke abe nesihe kuJaime. UBrienne wayegobile, wayecele indlovukazi enqobayo ukuthi ivumele uJaime athathe omnyama.

"Ukwethembeka kwakho kuyathandeka, uLady Brienne," kusho uDaenerys, ebheka uBrienne ngesihawu. "Kodwa ngeke kushiwo okufanayo ngeKingslayer. Wabulala ubaba wami, iKing Aerys, afungiswa ukuthi uzoyivikela, wabulala udadewabo, nezingane zakhe engitshelwe ukuthi wazala yena. Uma ngimuhambisa kuma-Night Watch's, ufisa ukubulala umkhuzi weNkosi. "

Iziphathimandla zazikuhlekele lokho, njengoba babehleka uBrienne. UBrienne akazange akushaye indiva ukuhleka futhi wazama ukuchazela uDaenerys ukuthi kungani uJaime enze izinto ayezenzile. "Wenze isifungo wenza isenzo esingahloniphi, Umusa Wakho, kepha wakwenza ukusindisa lo mbuso. INkosi u-Aerys neNdlovukazi uCersei bobabili bebehlose ukushisa iLatch kaKing; uJaime wababulala ukuze asindise idolobha."

"Kwanele, Lady Brienne. Ngizwe isicelo sakho futhi ngakuphendula."

UBrienne wayegobise ikhanda lakhe ekwamukelweni, ngokunqotshwa, futhi wasukuma endaweni yakhe eguqe phambi kwesihlalo sobukhosi se-Iron. Wayesegcwele ithemba, imicabango yakhe nayo yayimatasa ukucabanga ukuthi yini angayenza ngokulandelayo. Ngemuva kwalokho uDaenerys wayesekhulume futhi, enikeza uBrienne okuncane kwesihe ayengeke amnikeze sona uJaime.

"Wench." UJaime wabukeka ethukile ukumbona lapho eholelwa emgodini. "Yini le oyenzile ukuze wehliswe yindlovukazi yethu entsha?"

"Uncenge impilo yakho," kusho omunye wabahlukumezi. Uyena nabanye bahleka.

"Stupid wench," kusho uJaime ngentukuthelo. "Kungenzeka nokuthi uwe ngenkemba yakho."

"Angikaze ngiboshwe, Jaime. INdlovukazi uDaenerys inginike imvume yokukubona okokugcina."

Abahlukumezi babebabheke ngabomvu. Enye yazo, emfishane, enamazinyo abolile, ilekelelwa eBrienne. "Sizokuvumela uhambe kahle futhi kulungile." Wavula iselula kaJaime.

Ethuswa uvalo ngokuzalwa kolwazi lokuthi uzifaka emandleni ama-gaolers, uBrienne ungene ngaphakathi esitokisini. UJaime uboshwe odongeni, eboshwe njengoba ayekhona emgodini kaRiverrun okokuqala ukumbona. "Jaime," ahlebeze. Wayemi lapho, efuna ukumgona kepha akazange abenqena.

Wancika kuye, eduzane nokuqunjelwa izandla njengoba akwazi ukugoqa izandla zakhe ziboshwe. UBrienne wamgoqa wambamba izandla wambamba wamqinisa, wambopha ebusweni ehlombe ukuze engeke ambone ekhala futhi emhlekisa ngokukhipha izinyembezi zowesifazane. Wethuke ngokukhululeka ukuze ambuke ebusweni, kepha esikhundleni sokumklolodela, wamanga. Kumnandi ekuqaleni, bese uyaphikelela.

UBrienne akazange awanake amakhwela kanye namakhathoni ama-gaolers. Wamanga uJaime emuva ngendlela abefuna ukwenza ngayo isikhathi eside kangaka. Ufisa sengathi bebengathola nokunye ukwanga, bafise sengathi ngabe ... Ubefisa nje.

Wamangala lapho ezwa ukuthi wayazi ukuthi uJaime uvukile, futhi waba namahloni ngoba babebukwa. Uzamile ukungayinaki, kepha akwazanga ukunakwa. Okubi kakhulu, wayezwa ukushisa kuhlangana phakathi kwemilenze yakhe ngokuphendula. Ngandlela thile - wayengenaso isiqiniseko sokuthi yimuphi kubo owayefanele asolwe - babeqeda ngelinye lamathanga akhe phakathi kwemilenze nelinye imilenze phakathi kwakhe, futhi baqala ukuzamazama bodwa.

"Brienne," kusho uJaime, izwi lakhe ligabha.

UBrienne ufisa sengathi bangaba nekusasa nendawo yokubheda kanye nobumfihlo bathandane. Kepha babenakho kuphela lokhu. Ingabe wayezimisele ukunikela incekukazi yakhe kuleli chilo elingcolile, ibukwe amadoda anonya? KuJaime, yebo. "Singakwazi, uma ungifuna," ahlebeze.

UJaime wamdonsela phezu kwakhe esidlekeni sotshani ayenombhede. UBrienne wayegqoke ingubo namuhla ebhekisa kulesimo senkantolo, ngethemba lokuthi kuzomsiza lokho. Akuzange kunqobile uJaime impilo yakhe, kepha uBrienne wayejabule ngokuthi wayekugqokile; wayengeke asuse izembatho zakhe phambi kwabahlukumezi be-ogling. Waphakamisa iziketi zakhe futhi waqaqa uJaime.

Izingalo zakhe ziboshwe, uBrienne kwadingeka aqine. Wanquma iziqhoboshi futhi wakhulula ubudoda bakhe. Wamthinta ngokunqikaza. Ubengazi ukuthi wenzani, kepha wabubula futhi, futhi wakhuthaza, waqhubeka. Abahlukumezi babememeza iziphakamiso ezingamanyala. Bangashintsha imiqondo yabo futhi bathumele uBrienne ahambe nganoma yisiphi isikhathi. U-Urgency wehlise umoya wobunqunu, uBrienne wamthathela ubudoda bukaJaime.

Wayesengumzuzwana njengoba ayezivumelanisa nomuzwa omusha wokufakwa. Ngemuva kwalokho uJaime wamncenga, "Ngigibele," futhi wazama ukwenza lokho. Wathola isigqi esingesihle futhi uJaime wasiza, wabopha okhalweni phezulu, ngokujulile kuye.

"Woza," kusho uJaime. UBrienne wayazi ukuthi wayesho ukuthini, kodwa wayengekho futhi esondele kakhulu emvuthwandaba. "Zithinte," kusho yena.

Noma ayengaba namahloni kakhulu ngaphansi kwezinye izimo, uBrienne wazithinta kuJaime, indlela azithinte ngayo kaninginingi lapho imicabango ngaye yayingukududuza kwakhe kuphela. Izinhlungu zakhe zahamba ngokushesha njengoba injabulo yakhe yayikhula, kepha uBrienne wathula, wayevame ukuzithulisa ukuze kungazi muntu okuyihlazo


End file.
